1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present general inventive concept relate to a supporting device to a display apparatus, which is devised to fix the display apparatus to a wall by use of a wire.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus is one type of screen output apparatus, such as televisions, computer monitors, etc., and is currently used in homes, offices, and the like. In recent years, a flat panel type display body having a thin thickness and small volume, such as a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD), Plasma Display Panel (PDP), etc., has been developed and widely used, and demand therefor is gradually increasing.
Such a flat panel type display apparatus having a thin thickness may assure more effective space utilization when mounted to a wall, thus exhibiting convenience of use. For this reason, a variety of supporting devices to mount a display apparatus to a wall have been developed.
As one example of a supporting device to a display apparatus, a supporting device, which is configured to fix a display apparatus to a wall by use of a wire similar to the manner in which a picture frame is hung on a wall, may be contemplated.
In consideration of the relatively heavy weight of a display apparatus, the wire used in the above-described supporting device may have strength sufficient to support the heavy weight of the display apparatus. In this case, the wire may be thick and also, may be made of strong materials, such as metals, thus exhibiting low flexibility.
If a display apparatus is mounted to a wire hanger provided on a wall by use of the above-described wire, the wire connected to the display apparatus may be moved in response to motion of the display apparatus, for example, upon horizontal adjustment of the display apparatus, thereby being problematically separated from the wire hanger.